soulplayrspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nex
Nex is one of the hardest bosses ingame, located in the Ancient Prison, a room locked behind the frozen Door in the southern part of the God Wars Dungeon, The door can only be opened by the Frozen key. Example video kill Requirements * A Frozen key * 70 agility, strength, ranged and hitpoints * Higly recommended: Ancient ceremonial robes to avoid the 40 killcount * Food and armour to tank Ancient NPC´s Extreme donators and above can teleport to extreme donator zone (::ez) and pay 1 vote ticket to Jack and he will take the player to Nex's bank. Pre-fight To kill nex you have to go through 5 phases: Smoke, Shadow, Blood, Ice, Zaros. Gear Recommended gear setups are: * Void or pernix for ranged phases. * Virtus for mage phases. Inventory * Saradomin brews and super restores (4 brews per restore) * Overloads * Blood barrage runes * Armour switches * Pack yak - Tortoise * Extra Pouch The fight Smoke phase At this phase Nex will attack with mage, poison and infection. Always keep your protect from mage prayer on, you wont need antipoison because poison damage isn't relevant, but the infection attack is something to consider. When a player gets infected he will say *cough*, this attack will lower the infected player's levels, and will infect anyone within 2 squares, to get rid off it, players need to spread. You just need to damage Nex untill she calls for Fumus, go kill this minion to get to the next phase. Shadow phase In this phase Nex will attack with mage, shadow traps and darkness. Mage attacks wont be very often, and shadow traps wont deal much damage, but its very important that you dont get hit by the darkness, this attack can kill you in matter of seconds. Darkness attack only works if you are melee distance to Nex, so range her from distance and you will be fine. Damage Nex untill she calls for Umbra, go kill this minion to get to the next phase. Blood phase This phase is not hard but you will use a lot of food, Nex will attack with mage. At some point during this phase, Nex will heal herself of your hits, you can just keep hitting her or stop attacking for a few seconds. Damage Nex until she calls for Cruor, go kill this minion to get to the next phase. Ice phase In this phase Nex will spawn ice spikes on the floor, if they spawn under you, you won't be able to move and will take some damage. To speed up this phase, the best option is to be at melee distance of her, to avoid ice hits and avoid getting trapped. Damage Nex until she calls for Glacies, go kill this minion to get to the last phase. Zaros phase With the correct gear, this phase is not very hard, equip your mage gear and cast blood barrage on Nex untill she is dead. Drops * Trova armour pieces * Pernix armour pieces * Virtus armour pieces * Zaryte bow * Black dragonhide * Onyx bolts (e) * Magic logs * Magic seeds * Uncut dragonstone * Coal * Runite ore * Saradomin brews * Super restores * Torstol seeds * Big bones